


Intoxiqué

by Kokoroyume



Series: Intoxiqué [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Season/Series 14, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoroyume/pseuds/Kokoroyume
Summary: Une accalmie au sein d'une année mouvementée, un peu trop d'alcool et les pensées de Sam s'envolent vers des terres inexplorées...[One Shot] [Wincest]Extrait :"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sam ?- Rien, répondit-il sans réfléchir....- Je n'en sais rien, corrigea-t-il en levant les yeux vers son frère....- Je suis en train de faire une chose stupide, probablement, reformula-t-il finalement en baissant les yeux."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Intoxiqué [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029246
Kudos: 8





	Intoxiqué

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : l'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété...
> 
> Je n'avais sincèrement pas l'intention de me lancer (si vite) dans du slash dans ce fandom, surtout que le couple que l'on voit le plus en fanfictions ne m'intéresse pas du tout (Castiel/Dean) mais ma bonne résolution de rester dans des histoires sans romance a volé en éclat dans ce petit OS... Sorry ?
> 
> WARNING : Pas moyen d'y échapper, cette fanfiction comporte de l'inceste puisque le couple en question sera un Sam/Dean
> 
> J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment si vous lisez cette petite chose malgré tout... ;)

Il y avait quelque chose sur son visage qui l'ennuyait.

C'était ce que Sam se disait depuis quelques minutes. Ou quelques heures. Il n'était pas bien certain. Mais son incapacité à situer cette pensée dans le temps ne le dérangeait pas. C'était un effet secondaire peu surprenant après la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré. Il n'était pas exactement en état d'ébriété, selon lui. Après tout, il était loin le temps où quelques bières suffisaient à rendre sa vision trouble et faire remonter ses émotions à la surface d'une manière parfois embarrassante.

Sam ne se sentait toutefois pas, à proprement parler, sobre.

Cela n'avait pourtant pas été le but de la soirée.

On pouvait dire que le quotidien des Winchester était plutôt agréable pour une fois.

Bien sûr, les derniers événements impliquant Michel ne dataient que de quelques semaines. Et ils s'inquiétaient tous pour Jack. Mais aucun réel danger ne planait sur le garçon, sur Castiel ou sur leur mère. Son frère et lui avaient repris la chasse sans qu'aucun ange ou démon ne vienne perturber le rythme familier.

Sam ressentait une satisfaction bienvenue dans ce retour aux vieilles habitudes. Peut-être que Dean avait le même sentiment. Cela expliquait sans doute en partie pourquoi ils avaient enchaîné les chasses à un rythme si soutenu. A cause d'une peur latente que cette paix relative leur soit arrachée s'ils ne se jetaient pas à corps perdu dans cette opportunité retrouvée.

En tous cas, c'était clairement l'épuisement et le besoin de faire une pause qui les avait poussés à choisir cette soirée pour partager quelques bières dans la cuisine de leur bunker déserté de tous depuis deux jours. Il doutait qu'aucun d'eux n'ait réellement planifié l'alcool fort qui suivrait. Ou les nouvelles bières qui avaient trouvé leur chemin jusqu'à leur table après ça. Ils allaient devoir refaire leur stock, c'était clair.

Sam se sentait... détendu. Oui, il allait choisir ce mot-là, décida-t-il. Dean avait décidé de s'asseoir sur la table, à sa droite, les pieds posés sur sa chaise située juste à côté de la sienne, à un certain point de la soirée. Les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, sa bouteille de bière voyageait négligemment entre ses doigts et son regard était lointain. Non pas tourmenté ou préoccupé, juste perdu dans un autre lieu. Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Sam. Ils avaient parlé durant la soirée, ni vraiment plus ou moins que durant d'autres occasions similaires, de beaucoup de choses futiles, sans doute, en abordant peut-être plus facilement quelques rares points qu'ils évitaient d'aborder à d'autres heures. Et il avait eu sa dose de grand frère Dean insupportable qui avait décidé qu'il fallait bien une demi-heure pour éplucher tous les surnoms dont il était possible de l'affubler dans son rôle évident d'acolyte... Donc non le silence ne l'ennuyait pas réellement.

Probablement.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'observer Dean, un bras se balançant derrière le dossier de sa chaise tandis qu'il buvait occasionnellement une gorgée de sa propre bière, et de se dire que quelque chose sur son visage le dérangeait.

Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Il déposa la bouteille sur la table, tendit son bras et ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue. Le frottement de sa peau contre sa barbe naissante le distrait à l'instant. Puis il réalisa qu'il avait maintenant toute l'attention de Dean qui le fixait d'un regard neutre.

\- Tu aurais besoin d'un bon rasage.

Son frère ne répondit rien et avala une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. À son mouvement, les doigts de Sam glissèrent le long de sa gorge, caressant sa pomme d'Adam un instant avant de venir se loger au-dessus de sa clavicule. Sa peau était chaude. Il eut soudain l'envie d'y poser sa paume entière.

\- Sois tranquille, dit-il finalement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'interroger sur la direction vers laquelle allaient ses pensées, je n'ai aucune envie de copier ton style "homme des bois".

\- Ma barbe plaisait à pas mal de monde, répliqua-t-il d'un ton ennuyé, non pour la première fois, face à son sourire en coin.

Dean fit un petit bruit de dérision et termina le fond de sa bouteille. Ses doigts furent à nouveau entraînés par la gravité et se retrouvèrent un peu plus bas, juste sous le tissu du col de son t-shirt, sa main se recroquevillant instinctivement sur le bas de sa nuque. La peau qu'il caressait distraitement sous son pouce était douce. D'une certaine façon, ça le surprenait. Ils devraient être fait d'un cuir dur et craquelé après toutes les batailles qu'ils avaient mené. Et pas d'une matière douce, chaude et pliable si agréable sous ses doigts. Invitante. Il avait envie de -

Sam se tourna légèrement sur sa chaise et son autre main se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sam ?

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son aîné avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. Musclée, solide.

\- Rien, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Puis son front se plissa et il révisa sa réponse, se posant finalement la même question.

\- Je n'en sais rien, corrigea-t-il en levant les yeux vers son frère.

Mais la réponse ne s'y trouvait pas. Son regard était aussi perçant et attentif qu'il l'était durant leurs affaires les plus difficiles. Mais il n'était pas froid ou fermé. Curieux, peut-être ? Surpris ? Et, non, en fait, peut-être pas aussi clair que durant leurs chasses. Plus brillant que la normale à cause de l'alcool. Et Sam aussi n'était pas tout à fait lui-même. Il était dans un état où il se sentait heureux, satisfait et désinhibé. L'ambiance confortable et intime l'encourageait à agir sur une pulsion du moment. Dans une autre situation, il aurait sans doute simplement eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour exprimer son soulagement à l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés et sentir le lien qu'ils partageaient d'une manière plus tangible.

Il sentait son pouls battre dans sa jugulaire sous ses doigts. C'était hypnotique. Sa présence toute entière semblait faire vibrer quelque chose d'inattendu à l'intérieur de Sam. Il voulait... Il voulait plus.

La pensée le désarçonna et il se sentit confus, ennuyé et inquiet.

\- Je suis en train de faire une chose stupide, probablement, reformula-t-il finalement en baissant les yeux.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Dean bougea sous ses mains et, avant même qu'il ne relève la tête, il était assis en face de lui sur la table, un pied sur sa chaise et l'autre en équilibre sur le côté de la chaise de Sam, lui coupant effectivement tout retraite à laquelle il n'avait même encore eu le temps de penser. Comme s'il pourrait tomber, sa main gauche s'accrocha solidement à son bassin et soudain tout lui sembla beaucoup plus réel et plus vif.

La proximité d'un autre corps. Les effluves d'alcool. La chaleur qui irradiait de Dean. La salive brillante sur la langue qui humecta un l'instant sa lèvre inférieure. La présence écrasante d'un désir familier et à la fois complètement nouveau.

\- Ouais, vraiment, vraiment stupide, dit enfin Dean d'un ton bas, plus rauque il ne l'avait été de toute la soirée.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Son cerveau n'enregistra pas le moment où il se pencha vers lui. Il en était déjà à constater que les lèvres moites qui emprisonnaient sa lèvre inférieure étaient charnues et qu'il sentait sa respiration contre sa peau, et sa main dans ses cheveux qui l'encourageait à pencher sa tête en arrière.

Et il y répondait sans hésitation. Il embrassait les lèvres pleines et son cœur battait d'excitation. Son esprit essayait vaguement de lui rappeler qu'il embrassait non seulement un autre homme mais, surtout, et avant tout, son frère et que ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il voulait, que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils étaient, qu'ils étaient tous les deux complètement saouls et que c'était forcément une erreur. Le seul impact que ces pensées lointaines avaient sur cette étreinte était de la rendre encore plus attractive de part son côté interdit et incontrôlé. Parce qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de désagréable dans le poids de la main de Dean sur son épaule et dans ses cheveux, s'appuyant sur lui et le guidant en même temps. Pas plus que dans la sensation de ces lèvres qui attaquaient les siennes et qu'il dévorait à loisir, caressant, léchant, mordillant. Ni même dans les rares sons qui vibraient dans la gorge de Dean et qui échappaient à peine de sa bouche, qui ne faisaient qu'accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Sam et attiser le feu qui se répandait dans ses veines.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent encore sur sa hanche et il enveloppa sa nuque de son autre main avec force pour qu'il se penche davantage vers lui. Le mouvement eut pour effet supplémentaire de lui faire ouvrir la bouche et Sam y engouffra sa langue pour rejoindre la sienne. Le son de plaisir intense qui lui échappa, et qui aurait pu lui paraître disproportionné dans d'autres circonstances, fut étouffé dans la rencontre entre leur appendices et il se perdit complètement dans la sensation enivrante des enlacements et des caresses au centre de cavernes chaudes et humides.

La lente exploration fut brève, comme dans une chasse où la reconnaissance du terrain se passait vite et efficacement avant qu'ils puissent rapidement se jeter dans l'action, et ils bataillaient déjà pour dominer alternativement le baiser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il enserre la taille de Dean de son bras et le fasse glisser brusquement sur ses cuisses. Son frère laissa échapper un bruit de surprise puis laissa sa bouche être ravagée alors que Sam le serrait si fort que son torse était collé au sien. Assis sur lui de tout son poids, il avait enfoui ses deux mains dans ses cheveux mais ne cherchait pas à contrôler quoi que ce soit, laissant Sam diriger leur danse. Et c'était excitant. Il avait envie...

Il avait envie de le soulever et de l'allonger sur la table, envoyant valser toutes les bouteilles vides au sol.

Il avait envie de lui faire nouer ses jambes autour de lui et de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il avait envie de lui dire de toutes les manières possibles qu'il l'aimait, que personne ne comptait autant à ses yeux, que tout ce qu'il était lui appartenait et qu'il le voulait entièrement.

À la place, ses baisers dévorant s'adoucirent, sa prise se fit plus raisonnable et il accepta l'instant de clarté qui le traversa.

Il avait trop bu. Ils avaient tous les deux trop bu. Il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent. Et il avait bien l'intention d'embrasser Dean aussi longtemps qu'il le lui permettrait ce soir. Mais il était pratiquement certain qu'aucun d'eux ne serait physiquement capable d'aller plus loin que cela avec la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient dans le sang. Il laissait résolument toutes les autres raisons qui justifiaient sa réaction dans un recoin de son esprit embrumé. Quand bien même une partie de lui éprouvait une petite déception, il la faisait taire en se disant que son frère était bien capable de suivre sa direction, peu importe où elle menait, lorsqu'il lâchait si visiblement les rênes de son contrôle et qu'il fallait donc qu'il agisse avec discernement pour eux deux. Toutefois, si Dean -

\- Sam, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, ses doigts s'accrochant dans ses cheveux avec plus d'insistance.

Le cadet tourna la tête et embrassa sa gorge. Quelque chose s'était délicieusement serré puis relâché dans son estomac à son ton chargé d'une myriade d'émotions, où il reconnut de la confusion, du désir et de l'affection, et en réalisant pleinement qu'il était la raison de son souffle court et du léger tremblement de sa voix.

\- Juste ça ? Pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il en continuant d'explorer sa peau avec ses lèvres, et en souriant légèrement de le voir naturellement pencher la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Il entendit Dean soupirer mais il ne savait pas dire s'il y avait quelque chose à y interpréter. Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie d'essayer.

\- D'accord. Ok.

Dean revint chercher ses lèvres avec les siennes et le ballet reprit. C'était tellement bon. C'était Dean. C'était unique.

Et Sam, ses pensées se dispersant à nouveau, se laissa emporter sans chercher à faire taire la petite voix qui lui souffla qu'à présent qu'il avait goûté à ce fruit défendu, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

**Author's Note:**

> Je commence à peine dans l'écriture d'histoires Supernatural alors j'espère que j'ai pu éviter de les rendre trop OOC. Pas de suite n'est à priori prévue mais je pourrais, éventuellement, me laisser tenter par en écrire une ;)
> 
> Avis et Kudos sont les bienvenus, que ce soit pour plus de fics du genre ou juste plus de fics SPN sans romance :)
> 
> [EDIT : Il y a maintenant une seconde partie et j'ai placé cette histoire dans une mini series]


End file.
